The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor package molding system and a molding method thereof, and more particularly, to a semiconductor package molding system capable of molding different types of molds using a single semiconductor packaging assembly equipment so that efficiency of an equipment may be increased, and a molding method thereof.
For example, semiconductor packages may be completed through a series of processes of die bonding a semiconductor chip onto a surface of a member such as a lead frame or a printed circuit board (PCB), electrically connecting a lead of a lead frame or a pad of a PCB to the semiconductor chip, and covering the semiconductor chip with a resin material forming a seal.